Consequences
by cosmicwriter
Summary: SEQUEL. This is the sequel to "Mistakes". Hoshi deals with the consequences of her mistakes, after being sentenced to a correctional facility she makes an unlikely friend. Malcolm reintegrates into his old life of espionage while trying to avoid Harris's control. Trip finds a kindred spirit in Q'ell. T'pol having had to return to Vulcan truley finds herself.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Consequences

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the star trek characters or anything.

Summary: AU. This is the sequel to "Mistakes." It won't really make any sense if you don't read "Mistakes" first.

Spoilers: no spoilers

A/N- Thank you to my beta Dinah.

**Chapter 1**

**=/\=**

**Malcolm**

The first thing Malcolm was aware of was how utterly dry his mouth felt. He let his tongue roam over his teeth, searching for moisture. His eyes drifted open to a room he didn't recognize. Malcolm scanned the small room, turning his head slowly form side to side. The room was completely empty except for the medical cot he was lying on.

No cabinets, no monitors, no instruments.

Just him in a stark white room.

And a door.

With no handle.

He was back.

Malcolm sighed and closed his eyes again briefly. He felt so tired that he could easily fall back into unconsciousness. His arms and legs felt like lead and Malcolm briefly imagined he couldn't move them at all. He closed his eyes again and focused on moving his toes. He was surprised to find them enclosed in a shoe. He opened his eyes to look down at his boots. Not only was he still wearing his shoes, but he also had all his clothes on.

Malcolm lay still for a moment more than pushed himself up on his arms. Almost immediately he was forced to lie back down as the room swam around him. Malcolm took a couple of deep breaths, then tried again. This time he was ready for the dizziness that assaulted him. He fought it as he pulled one leg over the edge of the bed then the other. Just as he had pushed himself into a standing position, Griswald walked into the room.

"Sit back down before you fall over." He lightly pushed Malcolm back towards the small bed, sitting him down.

Malcolm opened his mouth to speak, but had to clear his throat to continue. "What did you give me?" He was surprised at the sound of his own voice. He cleared his throat again.

" 6B."

"Nothing else?" Malcolm demanded.

Griswald shook his head and pulled a hypo from his pocket. He reached towards Malcolm but was stopped as Malcolm clumsily swatted his hand away.

"What's that?"

Griswald grabbed Malcolm's wrist and quickly pressed the hypo against Malcolm's neck. "It's for the headache. Stop acting so goddamn jumpy." He put the empty hypo back in his pocket, "The drowsiness should wear off in a couple of hours."

"Bloody hell, Griz…" Malcolm scolded as he rubbed his hands against his temples.

Griswald shrugged. "You had to have known…"

Malcolm moved his hands from his head to his neck as his fogginess receded.

"And if you didn't at least suspect Harris was going to knock you out the first chance he got, you've got a few more problems than getting some extra shut eye."

Malcolm scowled at him. "So I'm assuming this is the new facility."

Griswald took out a med scanner, then nodded. "Yep, this is the new and truly improved base." He ran the scanner over Malcolm. "Harris didn't want you to know quite where we are until he has a better idea about you."

"So where are we?"

"Why don't you figure it out? Isn't that what you spy fellas do?" Grizwald grinned at him.

"You're not really an awful lot of help, are you?." Malcolm sighed deeply as the wooziness seemed to melt away, "I'm starving. Where's the mess?"

"I'll show you"- Griswald pulled Malcolm to his feet - "but let me warn you first, it's one of the few places that's new but not really improved."

Malcolm walked towards the door. "I don't really care; I'm absolutely famished. How long was I out?"

"Two days." He smiled again, obviously waiting for Malcolm's reaction.

Malcolm stopped and looked back at the doctor. "Did you really go to university just so you could be some mad scientist for a shady organization? Because you really do get entirely too much enjoyment from this."

Griswald laughed as he reached in his pocket for his ID card. "I missed you too, Mal." He tapped his card against a reader and the door popped open. "Now let's get some food in you before you decide to kill someone."

Malcolm comes face darkened slightly.

Griswald shrugged, "Poor choice of words." He slapped Malcolm's back good-naturedly, "Come on, the food's really not that bad."

**=/\=**

**Hoshi**

Hoshi sat quietly as she picked over the food on her tray. It wasn't that she wasn't hungry; she just wasn't interested. She looked up as someone sat their tray in front of her. It was always hard to find an empty table during meal times, but typically Hoshi could avoid sitting with the different groups. Hoshi was surprised when she saw Kira sit down in front of her. Hoshi waited for the woman to say something, but Kira just started eating with no obvious intention of making conversation. Hoshi looked back down at her tray and spooned some potatoes into her peas.

"You cry in your sleep."

Hoshi glanced at the woman who was now focusing on her.

"You aren't very good at starting conversations," Hoshi countered. She'd known her cell mate for just under a week, and they hadn't yet had what Hoshi considered to be a normal conversation. Hoshi herself stayed quite mostly, while Kira would occasionally make abrupt statements.

Kira smiled, and just like any other time she did, it gave Hoshi the chills.

"Why?"

"Well, because you do that… You just say something without any pretext."

"Why do you cry?"

Hoshi sighed tiredly and set down her fork. It wasn't worth pretending she was going to eat something anyway. "Why are any of us here? I made a mistake."

That seemed to answer Kira's question as she remained silent for the rest of her meal. As soon as the buzzer sounded, Hoshi got up and threw away what was left on her tray, then she walked out to the yard designated for recreational time.

Usually during this time she would sit on the bench across the yard.

Alone.

In fact Hoshi spent as much time as she could alone. She didn't want to talk to anyone, or answer questions, or convince anyone that she wasn't guilty. She was. And she knew she was. And so did everyone else on the ship. Hoshi sat down on her bench.

They had all seen what she was at her trial.

_Hoshi stood up as the presiding judge walked into the room. Hoshi felt a stab of dread shoot through her as her situation became painfully real._

"_Be seated. Counselor, are you ready?"_

_A woman Hoshi recognized as Counselor Thatcher stood up. "Yes, your honor."_

_Thatcher was an activist against Terra Prime ever since the incident on the moon base. Since that time she had dealt almost exclusively with cases against Terra Prime. Hoshi both admired and envied her. She'd had the good fortune to pick the right side._

_Judge Mason turned to Hoshi, "And Ensign Sato, you have refused counsel, correct?"_

_Hoshi nodded. "Yes, your honor." _

"_Alright then, let's begin. This hearing today is to determine the guilt or innocence of Ensign Hoshi Sato. Ensign Sato has been charged with the attempted murders of Commander Tucker and Commander T'Pol, aiding the terrorist organization known as Terra Prime, and murder in the third degree of the hybrid child Elizabeth as a result of her participation. Lieutenant Thatcher you may begin."_

_Thatcher walked from behind her small desk, glancing over to Hoshi. "Your honor, I call Ensign Hoshi Sato." _

_Hoshi walked to the chair to the right of the judge. She sat down and put her hand on the scanner to her right. The scanner chirped then blinked green, verifying her identity. _

_Hoshi looked up and out to the crowd. This was the first time she had really gotten a look at the building they were in. It looked very much like the conference hall they had used for the Alliance Peace talks, and it was filled with people. Almost a hundred people occupied the seats in front of her. Hoshi scanned the group for a familiar face and found only Archer among them. She caught his gaze, but almost immediately looked away, opting to look at her hands instead. _

"_Ensign Sato," the tall blond woman began,"when did you first become involved in Terra Prime operations?" _

"_I was involved for a brief time, almost two years ago."_

"_So you do admit to one time being a member of Terra Prime."_

"_Not formally, but yes."_

"_And what was your function?"_

"_I was supposed to run masked transmissions of information files given to me by Ensign Marsaro." _

"_And that was it?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So you transmitted the DNA of Commanders Tucker and T'Pol to Terra Prime."_

"_Yes."_

"_Which ended in the death of a genetically engineered child, correct?"_

_Hoshi tried to swallow the growing lump in her throat, "Yes."_

"_And what message was this supposed to bring?"_

_She looked into the crowd of people watching her for a moment, like maybe she could find the answer there, Hoshi found nothing, "I don't know."_

_Thatcher crossed her arms, "But you participated… You didn't even know what you were participating in?"_

"It was supposed to prove that different species shouldn't mix."

"_Is that how you feel, Ensign Sato?" the woman asked accusingly._

"_Absolutely not."_

"_Then why did you help these people?"_

_Hoshi just shook her head, it seemed so long ago. She searched herself for a sufficient answer but came up short. "I was confused," she confessed._

_Thatcher nodded her head sharply, "Were you confused when almost a year later you tried to kill two fellow officers while they slept?" she demanded. _

_At this, Hoshi looked back at Archer then met the counselors gaze. "I had nothing to do with that." _

"_You used the terminal that the virus was downloaded onto. You had the virus file in your communications log from an unregistered comm line. The virus was made by Terra Prime, with whom you had relations. Do you have any evidence that you __**didn't**__ participate in this?"_

"_No. Only that I have no reason to lie." Hoshi pushed on. "I admit to everything else. But I didn't try to kill my friends, my colleagues. Whoever did this is still on the _Enterprise_, and that means the crew isn't safe."_

"_But all we have to back that up is your word, Ensign Sato." _

"_Yes."_

"_And really, if we look at your record when it comes to honesty, your word isn't really worth a lot, is it?"_

_Hoshi gazed at the woman, then looked back to her hands in shame. "No, I suppose it isn't."_

_Thatcher, assured that she had made her point, nodded her head sharply. "That will be all, your Honor."_

=/\=

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Consequences

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the star trek characters or anything.

Summary: AU. This is the sequel to "Mistakes." It won't really make any sense if you don't read "Mistakes" first.

Hoshi deals with the consequences of her mistakes, while Malcolm joins some old "friends" from his past with the mission to take down Terra Prime. Trip and T'Pol try to cope with being apart, as T'Pol is called back to Vulcan. Trip finds a kindred spirit in Q'ell and T'Pol begins to find who she truly is.

Spoilers: Terra Prime

A/N- Thank you to my beta Dinah.

Vulcan translations

tra'vek- it means group, but for my purposes I'm using it like the word squad in a platoon.

Svik- literally means betray. I couldn't find the word for traitor.

ne'ki ne- I think it kind of means war partner. So like a battle buddy in basic.

I'm kind of stretching the meaning of these words just because I don't have the patience to look up the exact right words… or learn Vulcan.

**Chapter 2**

**=/\=**

**Trip**

The flame in front of him burned evenly. Trip concentrated on his breathes as he sank deeper and deeper into meditation. This had never been a habit until after T'Pol had left. He'd done it one day on impulse, just needing something to make him feel closer to her. He had found lately that if he went deep enough sometimes he could almost feel T'Pol. Wisps of thoughts and feelings swirling in an incoherent wave, but it was definitely her.

Trip found the spark that was their bond and followed it. It had become easier recently, the first time he had done this he couldn't quite hold on to it. He let his mind open as he moved farther from his own consciousness and closer to hers. He felt the now familiar sensations of her mind, calm mixed with fire. He could have stayed there for hours, or even until she was in his arms again, but he knew it was late and he needed to sleep soon. Trip was pulling back when he felt her brush against him. The second before his eyes snapped open he felt her shock. Trip grinned, then quickly clenched his eyes shut. He was so close. He had felt her. He tried finding the spark again, but was too excited to concentrate.

Trip opened his eyes again, defeated. He would try again tomorrow. He blew out the candle and pulled off his shirt. He was about to climb into bed when his door buzzed. He sighed and pulled his shirt back on before he answered the door. He smiled when he saw who was standing in front of him.

"Q'ell!", Trip checked the clock behind him, "What are you still doing on board? It's pretty late."

"I missed the transport." Q'ell looked down embarrassed, " I didn't know who to talk to."

Trip smiled, "I can take you down."

"I'm so sorry, I know it's late."

"It will only take an hour, don't worry about it. You're not the only one who's lost track of time looking at warp engine schematics." Trip laughed.

Q'ell immediately perked up, "They're amazing, I've never seen any tech like them. I thought stripping down the processor was complicated. I'd love to take apart one of those engines."

Trip grabbed a sweater and pulled it over his head, then slipped on a pair of shoes. "You sound just like me at your age. But don't go anywhere near my engines if that's your plan." Q'ell laughed as Trip corralled him out the door and down the hall.

Once they reached the shuttlepod, Trip flipped on the power and began the startup sequences.

"UNSCHEDULED DEPARTURE" the computer shouted at him.

"I know, I know," he flipped the comm line, "Bridge this is Tucker, I'm taking shuttlepod 1 down to the surface. Q'ell missed the bus, so I'm gunna have to drive him home."

"Ok, sir. I'll put it in the log."

"Thank you, Ensign."

Trip finished running through the startup sequences as the shuttle bay doors opened. He patted the seat next to him. Q'ell sat next to him and buckled in. Trip pulled them out of the bay then flicked a button, "Okay, it's all yours," he turned and smiled at Q'ell.

"What!?" Q'ell shook his head vigoursly, "No! I've never flown a shuttle."

Trip laughed, "This is the shuttle we use for training, I just have to flick a switch and the controls return to me."

Q'ell didn't look convinced.

"The navigation is almost identical to the crawlers you're used to. We're in open space, what's the worst that could happen?" Trip smiled reassuringly, "I wouldn't let you try if I didn't know you could do it."

Q'ell hesitated a moment longer then cautiously pressed a sequence of buttons.

"You got it!" Trip encouraged, "Now we just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Q'ell grinned widely and gazed out the front glass, "I don't think I'll ever get used to this. I could stay up here forever."

Trip adjusted his seat so that it leaned back more and crossed his arms behind his head, "You know, that's what Starfleet's all about. You really could stay out here forever if you wanted to. You have a talent when it comes to machines. Starfleet could use someone like you."

Q'ell's smile faded, "That could never happen."

Trip sat up and leaned towards Q'ell, facing him, "Why not?"

He shook his head, "Because… I'm not from your world."

"Neither is T'Pol. She has a Starfleet rank though. If Starfleet is serious about a coalition of any kind, they're going to have to start being more open to the idea of collaborating with our alien allies. That means an inclusive Starfleet. It's just somethin' to think about."

Q'ell nodded and was silent for a moment, "Where is Commander T'Pol?"

Trip's good mood evaporated, "She had to go back to Vulcan."

"You seem to miss her very much. "

Trip nodded, "Yeah," he drummed his fingers against the console awkwardly. "How long have we got until the planet?"

Q'ell looked at the indicators, "Thirty-eight minutes."

Trip nodded, and then leaned his chair back again. The sight really was breathtaking, the green-blue of the planet against the stark black of space with hundreds of stars as far as the eye could see. He envied Q'ell's enthusiasm, it reminded him of younger days. Before the Xindi and

Terra Prime and now a betrayal of someone he considered family. Trip sighed as the familiar since of overwhelming loneliness sunk into his chest.

His entire world had changed in such a short period of time.

It wasn't just T'Pol he missed.

**=/\=**

**T'Pol**

Here in the sand and the heat it was easy to see the differences. Between her and them. It was both frightening and liberating. And she felt them both.

She felt them.

And they didn't.

She had changed so much since she had been here last.

She let her hand move over the sandstone wall of the meditation hall. It was quite and cool in the nearly empty room, T'Pol had always preferred meditating at night. She moved to the center of the great room and dropped her meditation pillow to the floor, settling on to it. The room had no ceiling, so while there were no lamps lit, the room was far from dark. The light from the stars and moons cast shades of navy and grey against the walls. T'Pol pulled a candle from her robes, holding it reverently for a moment before she set it down.

Trip had given her the candle before she had left. There was nothing obviously special about it. It was white, average shape and size, but Trip had made it for her. Before she left he melted the candle down and mixed in the cologne he wore before reshaping it. Sometimes when her eyes were closed she would imagine he was sitting next to her. But then the wind would blow, taking the scent away with it, and the illusion was broken.

T'Pol lit the candle and took a deep breath in, releasing the day's tensions as she exhaled. She had only been here a week but already it felt too long. She had noticed a general attitude towards her here. Sometimes it was one of pity, but more often it was one of contempt. Vel'ek had warned her that this might happen, but she had thought he was being overcautious. Her _tra'vek_ had questioned her about her time on board a human ship. It was a reminder to her how little exposure most Vulcans had to Human society. If she thought back on when she had first joined the _Enterprise_ she had thought very much as they did, Humans were like children that needed watching over. The longer she had been on board, the more she had found in common with them, and now her earlier notions seemed… amusing. The people who weren't curious were the ones that worried T'Pol most. They had already formed their opinion of her long ago.

_Svik. _

Traitor.

Those who had been allegiant to the old régime saw her as nothing else. Even T'Lin, a woman who had been her _ne'ki ne_ since her first training cycle treated her with uncertainty.

T'Pol pushed these thoughts from her head, and concentrated on the flame in front of her. She breathed deeply, slowly. As her breathing evened to a slow pace she closed her eyes. In her mind she saw felt the spark of the bond and was filled with a renewed longing for her mate.

Sometimes she imagined that if she pushed far enough, maybe she could touch his mind. She smiled inwardly at the thought.

T'Pol let her mind wander through the spark, the further she ventured the warmer she felt until something brushed against her.

_Trip?_

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Consequences

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the star trek characters or anything.

Summary: AU. This is the sequel to "Mistakes." It won't really make any sense if you don't read "Mistakes" first.

Hoshi deals with the consequences of her mistakes, while Malcolm joins some old "friends" from his past with the mission to take down Terra Prime. Trip and T'Pol try to cope with being apart, as T'Pol is called back to Vulcan. Trip finds a kindred spirit in Q'ell and T'Pol begins to find who she truly is.

**Chapter 3**

**Hoshi**

**=/\=**

Hoshi couldn't sleep.

This was becoming a trend. It used to be that the cell was too cold, unfamiliar; sometimes her dreams would keep her from getting any restful sleep. But it was none of those tonight.

Because it was Wednesday.

Every Wednesday, the woman three cells down from her wouldn' not go to sleep. Instead she would stay up all night reciting an obscure epic. Hoshi had never heard it before she had lived here, and at first she had thought it beautiful. The hero's rise to glory, the subsequent losses of his family, lover, and home, then finally his revenge and honorable death touched her. The pain in the woman's voice was clear whenever she got to the parts about loss. The first time she' had heard it it Hoshi had silently criedsobbed along with the woman. (I added "touched her" to make it a complete sentence. Otherwise it's a sentence fragment and makes no sense. You can, of course, choose to complete the sentence any way you wish.)

Now she couldn't help but hate it.

She felt the tragedy in the story as she mouthed the words silently along with the woman. Hoshi couldn't help but wonder what the woman had lost, what she had done, and why she was here.

Were they the same?

That was the truest fear of them all. She had spent the first couple of weeks here seeing herself as different from the rest of them. But she wasn't. In fact, the majority of the people here were classified as political terrorists, i.e. they had worked for Terra Prime in one capacity or another.

Hoshi heard Kira move around beneath her. "Is the story keeping you awake, little bird?"

"No," Hoshi said softly. She couldn't understand why the woman had almost immediately given her the affectionate odd nickname. Somehow it seemed like Kira had always known her. This feeling, however, never quite overpowered the feeling that the woman couldmay, on a whim, kill her in her sleep.

"Something else,. then?"

Hoshi was silent for a while. "This part is so sad."

"Yes, it is," Kira agreed.. "…Upon his knees Jarush did fall; Anguish tearing from his lips; His city once all towers tall; Now only burning crypts…" sheS*** she recited softly along with the woman, and for the first time Hoshi could hear emotion in Kirathe woman's voice, a grief so strong it seemed to fill the room.

"Kira, why are you here?"

"Really, it depends on who you ask."

"If I ask you?"

"I'm here because I choose to be. Very much like you, little bird."

Anger welled inside of Hoshi at the woman's audacitypresumptuousness. "I didn't choose to be here. I had to leave my entire life behind: my home, my friends, the man I loved…" The realization hit her that those weren't even things that existed anymore. He didn't love her. They weren't her friends. And her home was a place where she was no longer welcome.

Try as she might she couldn't help the sobs that welled up in her chest. An overwhelming sense of loneliness filled her, and for a while her tears were the only thing she was aware of, u. Until she felt someone's arm around her. Kira pulled her to her chest as a mother does a child, stroking her back soothingly.

"I am sorry. I should not have said that."

For the first time in weeks, Hoshi felt a degree of comfort.

"I simply meant you have the skills to hide what you had done. The fact that you didn't says something."

Hoshi pulled away from the woman. "I never told you why I was here."

Hoshi could see Kira smile in the almost dark room. "I hate to be terribly cliché, but I have my resources."

And just like that, the knot of unease Hoshi had become so used to returned, sitting heavily in her stomach. She wrapped her arms around her knees, "I think I'm tired now." She mumbled. Kira silently slid of Hoshi's bunk and returned to her own.

Hoshi couldn't sleep.

**Malcolm**

**=/\=**

Malcolm was smoothing the corners of his sheets to tight squares, when he heard his door open. He turned around, not surprised to see Harris standing in front of him.

"I see the concept of knocking still escapes you," Malcolm muttered as he smoothed the wrinkles out of the sheet. Once sSatisfied that it was perfectly smooth, he turned to give Harris his full attention.

"So how do you like the new facility?" Harris asked., Aa proud smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"From what I've seen, it's not unlike the old one."

Harris nodded, then walked over and sat on the neatly made bed. Harris smirked as Malcolm's jaw clenched. He held out a PADD. "That should get you up to date on current operations."

Malcolm snatched the PADD from the man; Harris could be such a child. He quickly scanned the first couple of documents. "You're only running three squads now?"

Harris nodded. "We don't have quite the budget we did in the past."

Malcolm put the PADD in front of him as he settled into his desk chair. He thought idly that the arrangement of the room was incredibly similar to his quarters on the ship. He would move his desk to the other wall the first chance he got. He turned to face Harris again. "Who's left?"

"Griswald, obviously. Jackson, and then you."

Malcolm couldn't help but show his surprise. "That's all?"

"We had a couple of bad missions."

"That took out ten of your people?"

"It's been almost five years, Malcolm. What did you expect?"

Malcolm had to concede that Harris was right; the life expectancy for this particular job wasn't great. Malcolm scanned some of the mission files. "Jesus, Harris, . wWwhen was the last time you ran a legitimate operation?. This is all mercenary shit."

"Like I said, things have changed. Since the space program is up and running, our budget has been cut. We had to make ends meet somehow."

Malcolm wanted to argue, but he had known this was part of it. Even before, they had been forced to run some jobs "on the side." Just never in this volume.

"You can get caught up on this later. I have your team in the combat hall."

Malcolm tossed the PADD on his now rumpled bed and waited for Harris to lead the way. For the first time since being here, Malcolm saw the outside of the facility.

From what he could tell it was set up similarly to the old one. The most easterly building wasbeing the one they had just left, housing the mess, quarters and medbay. The building to the south looked to be the weapons and gear storage unit; it was also presumably where Harris's quarters were. Then finally, across the training field before them lay the combat hall. The only real difference Malcolm could seetell was the climate. The fences didn't have vines growing up them. Instead of tall tropical trees, the area was surrounded by old forest, and the air had a chill to it.

"Where are we?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it?"

Malcolm didn't feel like arguing with the man, so they finished the walk in silence.

Once they reached the large combat room, Malcolm could see four other people were already there. The only one Malcolm recognized was Jackson, who was currently sparring with someone else. As they entered the room, the other man paused to see who had entered. Malcolm watched as Jackson took the opportunity to deliver a right hook to the man's face. The man went down, stunned for a moment. T, then he became viciously angry when he saw Jackson's smug grin. He jumped back up ready to attack, but was stopped as Harris raised a hand.

"You can finish that later." Harris addressed the rest of the group: "This is Malcolm. I would say he's a new recruit, but that's not quite true. He'll be your fourth now." He turned to Malcolm, then gestured to each man. "This is Austin Thomas." Malcolm frowned as a boy no older than 19 stood up to shake his hand. Harris pointed to the man sitting on the floor holding a rag to his now bleeding nose. "Mark Levine. , Aand then, of course, you know Jackson."

Malcolm nodded to him. "Jax."

The man returned the gesture. "Mal."

"I'll let you all get acquainted," Harris said mockingly. "But meet me in the debriefing room at 1900. Jax, I have an op for your squad. Malcolm's running second." With that Harris turned and left the room.

Jax crossed his arms and faced Malcolm. "I can't believe you came back," he smirked then grabbed Mark's hand and pulled him up to fighting position. "Things have changed." He said coldly, "Don't forget where you're running, Mal."

Malcolm's face hardened, but he nodded and sat down next to Austin Austin toas he watched thetch theas he watched to two men finish their sparring match.

**=/\=**

**TBC**


End file.
